


Late Nights at the Studio

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, ballerina jason, break dancer nico, i know nothing of dance so apologies in advance, jason is a sheltered dork, nico has some self confidence for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is staying late for practice like usual when he stumbles upon something, and someone, that he has never seen but would like to see a lot more of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights at the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make it clear that I am in no way a dancer, nor have I’ve been in an actual dance studio so I am sorry for any mistakes on this. My areas of actual expertise and real life experiences is really small and I just fill in the gaps with a shit ton of research.

Jason always stayed late at the studio. It was just a known fact. He was one of the top dancers at New Rome Dance Studio, and you only got that way if you practiced at every possible opportunity. It also helped that Lupa trusted him with a set of spare keys. So, it wasn’t surprising to him when he finished his cool down at 8 pm and everyone else had left. It was pretty normal for him to close up the studio. Getting up from his position on the floor where he had finished stretching, he grabbed his duffle bag and turned off the light to the studio room. It was one of 5, but it was his favorite. As he closed the door, he heard the faint sound of the bass coming from one of the rooms.

“That’s weird….” Jason muttered under his breath. New Rome was strictly a ballet studio. Everyone he knew didn’t even dance lyrically, let alone to anything that had a bass like this. Walking closer to the room, his curiosity grew with each step. It was even weirder that someone was here this late beside him. The bass got louder as he reached the 3rd room, the one that everyone knew had the best acoustics. Looking through the window, he raised his eyebrows at the person in it.

He didn’t recognize the boy standing in the middle of the room, nodding to the music. He was short and pale, with dark hair that had been tied back in a messy ponytail. He looked a little scrawnier than Jason would expect to see in a dance studio, but there was a faint trace of muscles in his arms. His eyes were closed as he listened to the music like he was waiting for something. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he shifted. Jason stared in amazement as he watched the boy move his body in quick movements before he dropped to the floor and began to bend and twist in ways that Jason didn’t think was possible.

Break dancing. He was break dancing. A style of dance that Jason only heard of but never really saw. If there was something as far away from the structure and technique of ballet, it was definitely break dancing. But Jason was captivated by the way the boy let the song decide his movements and change his tactics. Now that he was dancing, the muscles were hard to miss. He had to have some amazing strength in order to hold himself up like that and still hit every step.

All too soon, the music faded out and the boy hit his final pose, breathing heavily. Jason knew he should move away from the door, or at least not make it obvious that he had been watching him, but he stayed rooted to that spot in awe. As the boy caught his breath, he turned his gaze to the door and made eye contact with Jason. Slowly rising to his feet, he walked towards the door and opened it. Jason blinked in response. The boy raised his eyebrow.

“You know it's kinda rude to watch a person dance without their permission right?” the boy stated clearly, knocking Jason out of his daze.

“S-sorry, I just wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here this late and I definitely wasn’t expecting….” His apology drifted away as he realized that whatever he was about to say was going to come off as rude. The boy nodded and walked back inside the room, leaving the door open.

He grabbed his iPod from the deck and stuffed it in his own duffle. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty weird to see break dancing in a ballet studio. I got permission from Lupa to use a room for practice since I’m going to competition in the next couple of days.” He explained. Pausing, the dark haired boy turned back to Jason. “So you must be Jason, the studio prodigy. Lupa said that you would most likely be here. I’m Nico.”

The name immediately clicked in Jason’s head. “Hazel’s brother right? You live in New York?”

Nico nodded. “So Hazel does talk about me. Yeah, I’m in town to visit her and it just happened that it was at the same time as Nationals for me and my group. Two birds with one stone.” He turned off the lights and walked out of the room. Jason fell in step with him.

“Oh, so you have a crew? And you guys are here for a competition?”

“Yep.” They both checked the rest of the rooms and made their way to the front. “We based out of New York since we all go to the same school, but we travel for competitions all the time.”

Jason paused at the front desk to make sure that all the computers were turned off before looking up. “It was pretty cool. Break dancing I mean. I haven’t seen anything like that before.”

Nico snorted. “I didn’t think that a ballet studio would have anything like that.”

“Could you teach me? How to do some of that stuff?” Jason asked before he fully thought out the idea. He knew right after he said it that it was a bad idea. He needed to focus on ballet. But he could still remember how graceful Nico looked as he turned and flipped his body. That was definitely something he wanted to try.

Nico gave him an appraising look. “I didn’t think a ballet dancer would want to learn how to break dance. You think you could let loose and keep up?”

There was a challenge in his words, and Jason always rose to a challenge. “I think I could definitely keep up.”

“I would like to see that,” Nico said. Reaching into the side of his bag, he pulled out a flyer. “Here is the information for our competition this weekend. Come see us and if you still think you can keep up, meet me afterwards.”

Jason grabbed the flyer and looked at it carefully. This was not his usual scene but he knew that he wasn’t going to miss it. Nico nodded at him and walked out the door, calling out over his shoulder, “see you later.”

The last movements of shutting off the lights and closing up the studio were almost automatic as Jason’s mind drifted off. Yep, he was definitely going to have to go to this competition.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have fallen in love with this au in the time it took me to write it because plot bunnies and guys. just imagine with me for a second. New Rome is a prestigious ballet studio for the best. Jason is the top student and totally on track for become a professional. And then he meets Nico, a break dancer from New York who is spending his summer break with his crew in San Fransisco to try out a new dancing scene. And his crew, which are basically the Greek campers, all attend this really fancy arts academy back in Manhatten but they all bond together over break dancing. It kinda reminds me of Step It Up but with some more interesting plot twists. I can’t invest time into this because life but if someone wants to pick this up and roll with it, be my guest because I now want this to be a thing.


End file.
